Falling
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: Kid has a nasty fall down the stairs which stirs up some un-settling memories of his Mother...Lord Death has to face finally telling his son why his Mother isn't with them today...
1. The Fall

**Chapter One – The Fall. **

One thing had been bugging Kid all day and as per usual, it was to do with symmetry.

The photo frame hanging on the wall above the stairs was at least 3cm askew, which of course, was driving him absolutely INSANE.

He stood on the top step, standing on his tiptoes attempting to reach the crooked frame. He wasn't wearing any shoes, only a pair of black socks which, coupled with the white marble that covered the stairs, made his feet feel rather slippery.

In one wrong move, he could feel himself lose his footing and hit every step as he fell down the stairs, landing on the floor with a loud THUD. He felt dizzy and sick as he tried to pull himself to his feet, but he couldn't quite manage as he felt something wrong with his shoulder. He noticed little drops of blood dripping from his forehead, making a tiny puddle on the floor. Ordinarily, the sight of his own blood never bothered him but something about the fall sparked a feeling of pure horror inside him. It wasn't even a big cut, in fact he was pretty fortunate, it could have been worse but, he felt genuinely terrified.

Liz and Patty were both out shopping…he was home alone, injured and terrified. There was only one person he could think to call. He managed to pull himself to his feet and walked towards the downstairs bathroom. Once he was inside, he grabbed a towel and placed it against his head injury, not just to slow down the bleeding, but to also prevent him from s_eeing_ the blood. He took a breath against the mirror, steaming up the left bottom corner. He fought back tears as he began to write numbers with his finger in the steamed up glass:

_42 42 5 64 whenever you wanna knock on Death's Door. _

Lord Death's face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello! Hiya! What's up son?" he chirped happily

Kid couldn't hold it back now…

"Dad…I think I need some help…" he said as tears began to well up in his eyes

"What's happened to your head, Kid?" asked Death in a concerned voice. "You look banged up pretty bad, maybe I should send Stein to take a look at that cut…"

"I fell down the stairs…" sobbed Kid, as he began to hyperventilate. "Dad I don't know why but its really freaked me out I'm so scared right now!"

Death's heart melted as he watched his son burst into tears in front of his eyes.

"I…I just need someone here with me right now…" the young shinigami whimpered as his entire body shook with fear.

"Okay, okay, it'll be alright Kiddo, don't worry." Said Lord Death in a calming voice, "I'll send Stein over with one of your friends"

"Please hurry…" sobbed Kid as he watched his father's image fade from the mirror.

Thoughts began racing through his head. Why did he feel so shaken up? It wasn't a big cut…in fact, aside from the pain in his shoulder he felt like he was hardly injured. There was just something about the fall that scared him which was pretty unusual…after all, normal humans get shaken up from a fall down the stairs but for a Shinigami…it shouldn't bother them…


	2. You Have to Tell Him!

**Chapter Two – You Have to tell him…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all thank you to those who read chapter one :) Second of all, I actually think this is the worst-written fanfiction I've ever come up with but aw hell I'm gonna finish it anyway :P Its gonna be quite angsty I gotta admit but that's all I'm good at writing so bear with me :)**

It took Stein a mere 10 minutes after receiving a call from Lord Death to make his way to Kid's house. He'd only been able to bring Maka with him as Black Star and Tsubaki were on a mission for extra credit, Soul was sick in bed with the flu and Crona would be virtually useless in a situation like this.

"So what exactly happened?" Maka asked her professor as they walked up to the large, and of course, perfectly symmetrical front door.

"Apparently he fell down some stairs and got a cut on his head." Sighed Stein "but according to Lord Death the injury doesn't seem serious at all. He's just really shaken up about it so we just need to check-up on him, that's all."

"Why am I here though?" asked Maka

"Because he wanted a friend there and Liz and Patty are out today."

Once they were outside the door, Stein gave three loud knocks against the hard wood. A few seconds later, Kid opened the door. There he stood; still clutching a damp towel to his head and shaking like a leaf in the wind. He looked sickly pale and terrified, along with all the bruises that covered his cheeks.

"Your father said you had an accident. You okay?" Stein asked in a friendly voice, coupled with a slightly creepy smile.

"I stopped the bleeding…" he whimpered with tear-filled eyes "Look can you just come in please…"

On that note, Kid let Stein and Maka inside. All three of them made their way to the sitting-room and sat down on the black and white leather sofas. Maka had a quick glance around the room (it was the first time she'd ever been in Kid's house) and true to form, everything was symmetrical. Everything from the curtains to the white marble floor tiles. Still, she only focussed on that for a minute. Her attention quickly turned to her friend who was shivering in the seat next to her. She hooked her arm around his shoulders and gave him a comforting hug.

"What happened Kid?" she asked softly "You're not usually this easily-shaken…"

"I don't actually know!" stressed Kid "I just felt scared! I'm not sure whether I'm concussed or whatever…I just really wanted someone here with me…and Liz and Patty are out shopping so…"

"Okay." Sighed Stein "Let's see if your concussed. Any headaches?"

"No…"

"Dizziness?"

"No…"

"Nausea?"

"No…"

"Loss of balance?"

"NO!" snapped Kid as he burst into floods of tears "I checked for all those symptoms! I have absolutely no signs of any problems! I'm just plain TERRIFIED!"

"Alright…it's okay Kid…" soothed Maka as she pulled Kid into another hug "You don't have to be scared, there's nothing to be scared of."

Stein was completely puzzled. As he watched Kid gripping onto Maka as if for dear life, he didn't see any signs of any medical problems aside from a few bruises. All he saw was pure fear…fear he hadn't seen in the young Shinigami since he was a little boy…

Suddenly, Liz and Patty walked into the room and were taken back by what they saw.

"Oh my god…" gasped Liz

"Kid! Are you okay?" asked Patty as she dropped her shopping bags and bounced over to her terrified meister. She sat on the sofa with Kid and Maka.

"Patty!" wailed Kid as he let go of Maka and latched himself onto Patty. Looking down at him, she could see his bruises and looked up at Liz for reassurance. "He looks hurt sis!"

Liz noticed the towel with spots of blood on the coffee table and that immediately sent alarm bells ringing through her mind. She looked up at Stein who had a confused, yet concerned expression on his face.

"What happened here?" she asked

"He fell down the stairs but don't worry he's okay."

"Okay?" she snapped as she rushed over to Kid who was still crying into Patty's shoulder "You think he's okay? He's crying his eyes out!"

"Liz calm down!" Said Stein "He has minor injuries that will heal in good time. He's just a little shaken up about it and needs you to comfort him…"

On that note, Stein and Maka could see that Kid was in good hands so they said their goodbyes and left.

********************** That night in the Death Room **********************************

"So…is my son okay?" asked Lord Death as he watched his son sleep through the mirror.

"Physically he's pretty much okay." Answered Stein as he adjusted the bolt in his head "But mentally…I think something is very wrong…"

A few seconds of awkward silence followed, only to be broken by Lord Death asking a question he thought he'd never have to ask…

"You don't think…that fall triggered some recollection of…_her_ do you?"

"Funny you should ask that" said Stein "I had the exact same thought. If that's true I think you should probably have a word with him because this kind of thing…it never goes away…he's been through so much and he doesn't even remember…"

Something in Lord Death snapped as soon as Stein said that…

"No!" he snapped "I swore to myself I'd never tell him! The hell that woman put my child through…he was only a baby Stein!"

"I know sir…but it isn't fair on him." Sighed Stein "What if one day he has another accident like this and what if it does cause him to remember everything. He's going to be hurt that you never told him…"

Lord Death said nothing, leaving another opening for Stein to voice his opinion.

"He's 15-years-old sir…I think he's old enough to be told…"

"I just want to protect him Stein…" said Lord Death, with a hint of sadness in his voice "even though I'm a ruthless Shinigami…there's still nothing I hate more than seeing my little boy cry…"

**Chapter Two Done! :)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Again, thank you so much for reading this poorly-written mess :P**

**I promise you'll find out the big secret of Kid's mother next chapter. I should have it written by tomorrow or maybe the day after as I have work :P **

**Please keep reading, you guys are awesome :) **


	3. It Happened When You Were Two Years Old

**Chapter Three – It happened when you were two years old. **

"You wanted to see me father?"

After careful consideration, Lord Death decided that it was about time he had a good long talk with his son about one of his most painful memories. However, he was nervous…how would his son react to this devastating news? Heck, who's to say he'd even believe any of this? After all, he was so young at the time.

"Tell me son…" began Lord Death "Do you remember anything of…your mother?"

Kid was really puzzled. He'd always wondered about his mother but never really gave her much thought. The fact that his father would ask all of a sudden made him feel slightly uneasy…

"You know I can't remember much." Sighed Kid "She died when I was a baby right?"

Lord Death said nothing, he simply reached into his cloak and pulled out a collection of 7 polaroid photos. Holding them in his huge reaper hands, a huge wave of sadness flushed over him as he stared at the images of the tiny little boy.

"I need to show you something…" he sighed as he held out his hand towards his son "come over here…"

Raising his eyebrow in confusion, Kid made his way towards his father and Death handed him the photos. Kid's eyes widened as what he saw was so shocking, he couldn't find the words to say. There, on the photos, was the image of a small boy with black hair and three un-symmetrical lines on his head…with a huge black eye, covered in bruises. He felt sick to his stomach as he realized just who this child was.

"Dad…that's…is that?" he stuttered as he flicked through the rest of the photos.

One by one the polaroids got steadily worse. In one the child's lip was swollen and bloody, in another, the child at a cast on his wrist, he kept on looking until he eventually came to a photo of the tiny boy lying unconscious in a hospital bed in nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms with his ribs covered in bruises…

"That one was taken after the night it happened…" Lord Death sighed sadly.

"The night after what happened?" Kid asked, unsure of whether he actually wanted to know the answer.

"The night…after your mother almost killed you…"

"What?" gasped Kid as he dropped to his knees "You're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie to you Kid." Said Death as he placed his massive hand on his son's shoulder "When you were born for some reason your mother never bonded with you and as you grew so did her resentment."

"No…" whimpered Kid as tears began to fill his eyes

Lord Death wrapped his arm around Kid's shoulders.

"Stein had been telling me for months that he'd been seeing unexplained bruises on your body but I just brushed it off, thinking that you were just a clumsy child. It never occurred to me that she'd actually been harming you…"

"She…used to hit me?"

Death said nothing; he simply nodded sadly as he pulled his son close for a hug.

"There's more…that night…I'd left you alone with her and…she'd kicked you down the stairs…"

Kid felt physically sick. He'd never been able to remember his mother and he always dwelled on the belief that she was a kind woman, and here he was hearing of how she'd almost killed him? It seemed so unfair.

"Oh my god…" he sobbed as he gripped his hair in his hands

"You were 2-years-old Kid…you couldn't remember a thing because you hit your head really hard, but I guess the fall you had yesterday triggered the memory…"

"Where is she now?" asked Kid, shaking with anger.

Lord Death new exactly where she was, after all, he was the one who sent her there after the incident. He knew Kid would want to confront her so he decided to play it safe and not tell him.

He wrapped both his arms around his son and held him close to his chest. Kid began to cry into his father's embrace, staining his cloak with his tears.

"Never you mind Kid…" Death sighed as he stroked his son's hair "She doesn't deserve you as a son…you're too special…I know it's hard but try to forget her and the horrible things she did."

"How can I?" sobbed Kid "I'm an un-wanted child! I'm garbage!"

Lord Death used one of his plus-sized fingers to lift Kid's chin upwards so that he was looking him dead in the eye.

"You know that's not true!" he said firmly "I'd put my life on the line to protect you!"

Without warning, Kid pulled away from his father and stood up. He turned his back to the Shinigami and with tears still streaming down his face, he let his emotions go.

"If that's true…why did you leave me alone with her?" he snapped "If you knew about the bruises it should've been obvious! She broke my wrist for god's sake and you think that's a sign of a clumsy child?"

Lord Death remained silent but Kid wasn't finished yet.

"Don't try to make yourself sound innocent…If it took a bloodied lip, a broken wrist and a few bruised ribs to see that your own child was being abused…then maybe you aren't fit to be a parent at all…"

And on that note, Kid left the room in tears, leaving the speechless Shinigami alone in the room with a big ache in his heart…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, My friend came down for a visit :)**

**Poor Kid! :( I feel bad for writing a story like this :( But I guess it's a subject that needs to be brought to attention, after all, somewhere in the world there is always a child being abused :(**

**Thank you so much for reading this far guys please keep it up :) Next chapter will be up soon I promise! **


	4. The Pain of the Past

**Chapter Four – The Pain of the Past **

**WARNING!: VEEEEERRRRY angsty chapter XD**

_*Flashback…* _

_Stein brought himself to the child's level and smiled at him to reassure him. The black-haired little boy felt shy and tried not to make eye contact with the strange man with a bolt through his head. _

"_Can I see your hand?" smiled the professor as he held out his hand to the boy _

_The boy slowly and carefully lifted his swollen limb towards Stein and as he did, pain shot through it like a bullet. He began to whimper as Stein gently held it in his hand to examine it. _

"_That hurts…" he sobbed_

"_Aw I'm sorry" sighed Stein as he continued to fondle the boy's hand. _

_He didn't have to examine in for long. Just by looking at it, it was easy to tell that he'd broken his wrist. Stein looked up at the tall, slender woman standing next to the boy. She had long white hair that reached down to her lower back and dark purple eyes that sparkled in the light. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, and Stein had always thought so, but when it came to her son…something always seemed off about her. Even now, as her child winced in pain, she stood there totally emotionless, almost as if she didn't care. _

"_Well…" sighed Stein "He's definitely broke his wrist…" _

"_Wouldn't surprise me…" grunted the woman "He's always bumping into something…" _

"_Thana, this really doesn't seem like that kind of a break…are you sure you don't know how-" _

"_How am I supposed to know?" snapped the woman "Are you accusing me? I'd thank you to watch what you say as I'm sure my husband wouldn't appreciate you making rapid judgements!"_

_Something was definately wrong…_

"_Okay Kid I'm gonna have to put a special bandage on your arm to make it better okay?" he smiled at the terrified little boy._

_Kid said nothing and simply nodded sadly. Stein picked him up, gently, and placed him on the edge of an examination table. As he began to slowly remove Kid's zip-up jacket, the tiny boy winced in pain once again. Stein felt so bad for the poor little mite. Once Stein had managed to get Kid's arms out of the jacket, he noticed a series of black bruises running up and down the child's arms. They weren't very big but they were definately suspicious. By the shaped and size of them, it looked as if the child had been grabbed and pulled by his arm. He knew he had to mention this to Lord Death…_

_*Flashback Ends* _

Kid had been hiding away in his room ever since his talk with his father. Still staring at the photographs, he was still trying to comprehend what he had just been told and the more he thought about it, the more he could remember. He could remember getting that cast on his arm and how much he hated it because it made him feel unsymmetrical. He could remember the day he'd spilled a glass of milk on the carpet for which his mother slapped him up the side of his head but most worryingly, he could remember that fateful night when she'd kicked him down the stairs. He still felt angry at his father for not telling him for all these years but he also felt a wave of guilt flood over him for actually blaming him for what she did. He knew his father wouldn't just sit by and let him get hurt, if he had any clue as to what she was doing he would've most definitely put a stop to it. Nonetheless, he felt so hurt and unwanted…

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Kid? You Okay?" Liz called from behind the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." He called back, his voice slightly breaking as he felt himself begin to cry again.

Hearing the crying, Liz let herself in the room. There, she saw her meister sat on his bed with his head in his hands, quietly crying to himself. Without even thinking, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Hey, hey, hey…what's the matter?" she asked in a soft and loving voice "I thought you'd got over this fall?"

Her eyes suddenly glanced down at the floor and there in a pile, were the photos. She picked them up and began to flick through them.

"Oh my god Kid…this is you?" she gasped

Kid said nothing, he simply nodded as tears still poured over his cheeks. Liz's stomach began to churn as she saw Kid's injuries.

"These are horrible…who did this to you?"

"MY MOTHER!"

Liz was taken back by his answer. She could feel him shaking with either anger or sadness and all she could think to do was to keep hugging him while he cried.

"Who told you this? Are you sure you heard them right?" she asked as she stroked his cheek.

"My Father told me! He said that my mom used to hit me! She twisted my arm and broke my wrist! She punched me so hard she punctured my lip! She got so mad at me one day, she kicked me down the stairs when I was 2-years-old!"

Now Liz's eyes filled with tears. Seeing her best friend in such a vulnerable state scared her, he was Death The Kid. He'd always been calm, cool and collected, he almost never cried. Over these last few days, it's like he became an entirely different person…

"She never wanted me…" he sobbed into Liz's embrace "she actually tried to kill me…and my dad did NOTHING to stop her!"

"Kid…you know that's not true…" she sighed "You're just upset. I'm sure he didn't know."

"Stein told him that he saw bruises all over me! But I guess he didn't care enough…"

"Now that's enough!" ordered Liz "Your father loves you! I know your upset but you can't go blaming him!"

"But why wasn't he there Liz?" snapped Kid "Why didn't he stop her sooner?"

Though she felt bad for him, she couldn't stop herself…she gripped his face in her hands and looked him dead in the eye.

"HE STOPPED HER DIDN'T HE?" she said loudly as tears began streaming down her face "Did it ever occur to you that if he didn't stop her when he did, you might not even be here today?"

Rendered speechless, Kid had no choice but to agree with her. He had to apologize now…it wasn't his father's fault at all…it was all his mother's fault…

Anger swept through him like a tidal wave. All he wanted to know was why his mother did those horrible things to him. Was it because she was simply pure evil? Or maybe she didn't want a child at all. Or maybe…it was actually all his fault that she hated him…

He knew what he had to do…he had to get answers and he knew exactly who to ask…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while :( Been sooooo busy with college! Been having a depressing week too so I spent most my time cheering myself up with Zelda games. Anyway Kid's mother's name is Thana in this story :) I chose it because its short for "Thanatos" which APPARENTLY is ancient Greek for "Death".**

**Next chapter will have another flashback I warn you :) Thank you so much for the nice reviews please keep on reading it will get better I promise :)**


	5. Where Is She?

**Chapter Five - Where Is She?**

_*Flashback*_

_Stein had decided to keep Lord Death's 2-year-old son in overnight after his mother brought him in with a broken wrist._

_As the boy, with his broken wrist now in a cast, sat and played with some wooden building blocks that had been laid out for him, Stein sat next to him on the floor and talked to him as he played. _

"_What're you building there Kid?" asked the Dr _

"_Daddy's House" replied Death The Kid as he put the blocks in his desired position. "Need's another piece…" _

_Stein reached into the box of blocks and pulled out a pyramid shaped red block._

"_Here, how about this one?" he smiled, holding the block towards the boy._

_Kid looked at the block and shook his head rapidly, followed by him folding his arms as if he was pouting. _

"_Nuh-uh!" he snapped "Don't look the same! Not Sim-ect-ical!"_

_Stein giggled at the way Kid said the word "Symmetrical". Lord knows where the whole obsession with Symmetry came from but it was pretty adorable. As Kid played, Stein decided to ask him a few questions about all the injuries he had. _

"_Kid, can you tell me how you hurt your wrist?" He asked gently_

_Kid stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the block he was holding. He avoided eye contact with Stein and just stared at the floor._

"_I…I hurt it in a door…" he said quietly. _

"_Oh you poor thing…" Stein sighed, merely humouring the boy's obvious lie "But I bet Mommy kissed it better for you didn't she?" _

_Kid's tiny body began shaking. His little heart began to beat so hard Stein could practically hear it. Too afraid to tell the truth, he simply nodded back at the professor. Stein had another question to ask…_

"_Who do you love the best Kid? Mommy or Daddy?" _

_This would be a really tough question for any child to answer. Under normal circumstances, a child would probably chose both parents, not wishing to hurt either's feelings but, with Abuse victims it can be a little more complicated. _

"_Mommy." Replied Kid instantly and rather coldly._

"_Why's that?" he asked, clearly puzzled by the child's reaction. _

"_Because Daddy never helps me." Answered Kid, tears soon filling his eyes "I cry and cry but don't matter how much I cry he don't come and help me." _

"_Doesn't help you with what?" _

"_When I hurt…"_

_*Flashback Ends*_

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" asked Stein

"It's me." Said the voice behind the door.

"Ah. Come in Kid"

Death The Kid walked into the office. Glancing over at Stein's horribly un-symmetrical desk and saw a brown paper envelope with _his _name printed on the front.

"What's that?" he asked politely

Stein quickly shoved the envelope into one of the desk drawers.

"Oh that, it's nothing!" he smiled "So, how's your head today? You had a nasty fall."

Kid suddenly scowled at the doctor.

"Oh don't worry." He spat "It can't be any worse than the OTHER injuries I got as a child!"

"So you were told?" he sighed as he reached over to grab an old steel chair. "I guess you wanna talk about it huh?"

Kid said nothing. He simply walked over to the chair and sat down. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the photos and slammed them on the Stein's desk.

"Where's my mother!" he said loudly, his voice filled to the brim with rage.

Stein glanced down at the photos and the memories of all the injuries he treated Kid for came flooding back to him. Envisioning the scared little boy's face in his mind made his heart drop with sadness. Of course Kid would want to confront her...still he felt hesitant to give the young shinigami an answer, unaware of what he might do.

"I know you're upset…" he said "But I really don't think-"

"Tell me where she is Dammit!"

At this point, Kid was furious. Sick of all the secrets, all he wanted to do was to find her and ask her why she did all those cruel things to him.

"Please Stein…" he said sadly as he started to tear up "I just…I just want to know why she did it…"

Stein handed Kid a tissue to wipe his eyes.

"Your father forbade me to tell you because he didn't want her anywhere near you." He said "I can't just go against his orders like that Kid."

Without warning, Kid dropped to his knees and bowed low to the floor as if he was begging for his life.

"Please!" he begged "Please! I…I just want an answer…"

Adjusting the bolt in his head, Stein sighed as he reached for a piece of plain paper and an old, chewed pencil. Kid rose to his feet as he heard the professor writing something down.

"Here." He sighed as he handed Kid the paper "This address is where your father sent her when he…well, when he found out what she did."

Kid said nothing. He simply wiped his tears and stuffed the paper into his pocket. Just as he was about to turn to leave, Stein had one more thing to say.

"Hold on. Make sure you take someone with you! Be it Liz and Patty or Maka or anyone. Just don't go alone."

Kid clenched his fists by his side.

"With all due respect Stein…" he said coldly "I'm not a child anymore. I won't let her hurt me again. And don't worry, I won't tell my father you told me where she is…"

On that note, Kid left the room.

Stein couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole situation. He looked at the photos once again, thinking of how guilty he'd feel if something happened to Kid and he'd end up in hospital like last time…despite what Kid said…He'd have to arrange some back-up…

**Author's Note: OMG I am SOOOOO Sorry for the long wait guys :( I feel so horrible for making you wait! You guys have given me so many awesome reviews and I'm so grateful! I'm currently training to be a teaching assistant and my college work caught up with me so I haven't had much time :( in fact, even as I write this it's around 1:45am and I'm only keeping myself awake with energy drinks…**

**Anyway…Here's the new chapter :) Big stuff happening next chapter :) Will Kid get the answers he wants? Find out next chapter :)**


	6. He Might Be In Danger!

**Chapter Six – He Might Be In Danger!**

_*Flashback*_

_After spending the night with Kid, Stein decided that he had to have a word with Lord Death. Though he wasn't able to get Kid to tell him directly that his mother was abusing him, Stein knew that if he left it any longer it may get far worse and may even cost the child his life._

"_Sir, I think we need to talk about your son." He sighed as he stood before the reaper "I think you should keep him away from your wife." _

"_Keep him away from his own mother?" said Lord Death as he tilted his head in confusion "Whatever do you mean Stein?" _

"_I think she's beating him. He has bruises up and down his arms and I've just recently had to put his arm in a cast because his wrist is broken."_

_Lord Death didn't believe him for a second. He loved his wife and son with all his heart and he didn't want to think that Thana would hurt their vulnerable little boy._

"_Stein…" he sighed angrily "I don't like the way you're talking about Thana, and I'd thank you not to accuse her of something this cruel."_

"_But sir, I know this may be hard but you have to do what's best for Kid! If we let her carry on hurting him he won't live to see his 3rd Birthday!"_

_Suddenly, Death turned to face Stein and the look on his face was so angry and so terrifying it was as if Stein would turn Stein to stone just by looking into his eyes. _

"_You listen here Stein!" roared the angered Shinigami "My family is no concern of yours. Kid is 2-years-old and every child his age will probably get a ton of bruises in their lifetime! I know my Thana… she wouldn't hurt a fly let alone her own son! I don't want to hear of you accusing her again!" _

_*Flashback ends* _

"Thank you all for coming."

Stein had invited Maka, Soul, Black Star, Crona, Tsubaki and the Thompson Sisters to his office for an important meeting about Kid. They were all gathered together, facing Stein who was sitting backwards on his grey swivel chair.

"What's this about professor?" asked Black Star who was leaning against one of Stein's bookshelves with Tsubaki standing next to him.

"Is it about Kid?" asked Liz anxiously, remembering what Kid told her about his mother.

There was a brief pause as Stein adjusted the bolt in his cranium.

"Yes…" he sighed sadly "I think he's putting himself in danger."

The students all gasped in unison, Liz and Patty were especially anxious at this point.

"W-what do you mean danger?" asked Maka

"He's gone…to confront her." Stein said sadly "He asked me not to tell any of you but I know that if he goes to her alone, there's a chance she could hurt him again."

"Wait? Who are you talking about?" asked Soul

"Her name is Thana. She's Kid's mother."

The group were in utter shock, Crona especially felt weak in the knees at hearing this news. No one ever knew about Kid's mother, they just assumed that she wasn't around. He never discussed her so they'd have never expected that she would hurt him.

"W-w-w-w-w-what d-do you mean she m-might hurt him?" stuttered Crona

"When he was a child his mother used to abuse him."

"Th-that….that's h-horrible…" gasped Crona as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, overcome with sympathy for his friend.

"I gave him her address…I wish I hadn't but he begged me and…I couldn't say no…" Stein explained "But it's done now and I need all of you guys to follow him there and make sure he's safe."

Liz was passed her breaking point, overcome with worry for her meister she felt angry at Stein for giving him the address.

"How could you just let him go like that?!" she snapped "You know what she did to him!"

"Sis…don't yell…" Patty said innocently

"No Patty!" Liz yelled back at her sister as she turned to face her "You know what she did?! She kicked him down the stairs! He almost died! And this idiot let him go there alone?!"

"STOP IT SIS YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Patty screamed back as she burst into tears "I don't wanna think about Kid being hurt!"

Still trembling with slight fear and anger, Crona wiped away his tears and found himself some courage to speak out. He knew where Kid was coming from as he was abused by his own mother from childhood; he felt that it's a natural reaction to want answers.

"Y-y-you don't understand…" he said suddenly "N-not being loved by your parent hurts so bad…I'm guessing…all he wants is to know w-why she did those things."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Crona began to speak again.

"I know exactly where he's coming from…" he sobbed "My mother never loved me either…and I always wondered why…but I found out she only wanted to use me…It just makes me sad to think that one of my friends was treated horribly too!"

"So what should we do professor?" asked Maka as she hooked her arm around Crona to give him a comforting hug "go and back him up?"

"All I want you guys to do is stay low somewhere and only intervene if it looks as if he's in any danger. This is something he has to do for himself so Only help if necessary."

Everyone agreed…

**Well finally I updated….you guys must be so annoyed with me….**

**My studies are up to scratch at the moment so I'll be able to write more often now :) I promise you'll see Kid confront his horrid mother next chapter it'll probably update in the either tomorrow or Wednesday as it's my 20****th**** birthday on Tuesday and hopefully my boyfriend will take me on a romantic night out to celebrate :)**

**Anyways, thanks again for all the amazing reviews, you guys are absolutely awesome :) **


	7. Why?

**Chapter Seven – Why? **

_*Flashback*_

_Stein had received the call from Spirit 10 minutes prior…now he was waiting anxiously in his office, not knowing what to expect. He knew this would happen eventually, still he could feel the stabbing pain of unrelenting guilt in the pit of his stomach. He tried to help but it was no use…he knew she'd seriously hurt him eventually…_

"_Stein!" yelled Spirit frantically as he burst through the door of Stein's surgery._

_In his arms, covered in blood and bruises was the tiny body of Death The Kid, black and blue and beaten within an inch of his life. Stein felt physically ill as he watched Spirit lay the small boy on the bed in the back of the room._

"_I found him at the foot of the stairs" said Spirit "I only went over there to see if I could borrow some diapers for Maka…" _

_Kid was unconscious; he clearly had a big cut on the back of his head which was bleeding, causing the pillow his head rested on to turn red. _

"_He must have fell down the stairs…" said Spirit sadly "But where was Thana? He's only little, she shouldn't have left him alone…" _

_Stein said nothing; he simply began to examine the tiny patient. Once he had stopped the bleeding on Kid's head with a bandage, he decided to check for any broken bones. Slowly and carefully, he removed the child's pyjama top and recoiled in horror at what he saw._

"_What is it Stein?" asked Spirit as he too looked at the boy _

_Kid had a huge bruise covering the entire right side of his chest and stomach. As he breathed, Stein could see that his little face was wincing in pain. _

"_Oh my god…" gasped Stein as he felt Kid's blackened ribs "There are defiantly some broken ribs…" _

"_Maybe…it happened when he fell?" asked Spirit naively _

"_Open your eyes Spirit, look at the shape of this bruise…it was definately caused by somebody kicking him as hard as they could" _

"_But who?" Spirit asked, though deep down he knew the answer, he didn't want to believe that there were some parents in the world that would hurt their children. He thought of his relationship with his little girl, Maka, who was the same age as Kid, and how he would give his own life to save hers. _

"_Go call Lord Death… he needs to know what's happened…"_

_Spirit nodded and left the room._

_With Kid still laying seemingly lifeless on the bed, Stein reached into the drawer on his desk and pulled out his camera. He had been taking photos of Kid's many injuries every time he treated them as proof for Lord Death. Aiming the camera shutter at the injured little boy, he took his photo, Lord Death wasn't allowed to leave the academy so he would show this picture to him so that he would know the full extent of his son's injuries, plus he hoped it would finally make him understand what a monster his wife truly was. _

"_Daddy…" whimpered the fragile little boy, though he was still unconscious_

_Stein's heart melted at the sight of Kid suffering so much._

"_Daddy…owie…" _

_*Flashback Ends* _

He stood at the front door of the old wooden house, unsure of what he was going to do next. She lived in an old decrepit community where people were usually sent if Lord Death banished them from Death City. Kid felt physically ill, almost as if he was going to throw up. He'd travelled all the way there without even thinking of a plan. What would he say to her? What would he ask her? In fact, he wasn't sure but, he kind of felt a little twinge of fear course through his body. What would he do if she tried anything? He had no weapons to defend himself…still; he told himself that she couldn't hurt him now he was older…

"Open up!" he demanded as he knocked loudly on the door.

Suddenly, as he pounded his fists angrily against the door, it slowly opened by itself. Shocked and slightly alarmed, Kid entered the house with caution. The inside looked no better than the outside…everywhere was absolutely filthy; cobwebs covered the ceiling like a thick blanket and Thick dust made it almost impossible to see the cold stone floor. He looked around the disgusting living room and he felt almost sad that as he looked around, he could see no photos of him as a baby or anything that suggested he even existed to her…he could feel sadness washing over him as his suspicions were confirmed…she must have never even wanted him.

"YOU?!" roared an angry female voice from behind him.

His heart almost stopped as he quickly turned to face the source of the voice…it was her…

"M-mother…" he gasped quietly, his voice quivering with fear much like his entire body.

"So, you survived did you?!" she scowled, as she spoke, it sounded as if there was so much resentment in her voice.

"You-you left me for dead." Kid said angrily as he tried to hold back his tears, he clenched his fists in anger "How could you do those things to me?! What did I do?!"

Without warning, she forced herself towards him, raising her hand and held it there as if she was going to strike him. Kid fell to his knees and protected his head with his arms before she could even get a chance.

"DON'T!" he begged

Thana began to laugh.

"You're still frightened of me, I see" she sneered "You always were a cry-baby!"

She reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him up forcing him to stand once again. He felt terrified, thinking back to the days when she used to pick him up by his hair and throw him onto his bed when he refused to sleep.

Still holding on to his hair, she decided to taunt him even more.

"You used to always scream when I held you like this…maybe you've grown a little braver? Let's see if we can fix that!"

Without warning, she tossed his frightened body against the mouldy stone walls, causing him to cry out in pain. He could feel himself beginning to cry but yet he forced his tears into submission. He scrambled to his knees and though he was shaking with fear, he brought himself to speak out.

"Why…why did you do this to me?!" he cried, finally giving into his emotions "I was only a child! I never did anything to you! Why didn't you love me?!"

Thana picked up an old looking plate off of the floor and threw it at Kid's head, causing it to smash against his skull.

"You want to know why?!" she hissed "Because you look exactly like HIM!"

"H-him?"

"YOUR FATHER!" she screamed "I HATED YOU BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE HIM!"

Kid was puzzled now…why did she hate his father so much that she'd take her anger out on her own child.

"B-but…my father loved you…" he sobbed "he worshiped you…he even gave you the benefit of the doubt when he was told about what you did to me!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she gave Kid a hard kick to the stomach, winding him in the process "Yes he loved me…but I never loved him! It was an arranged marriage that I felt trapped in! A marriage I never wanted to be a part of! And you…the child I never wanted!"

Still writhing in pain, Kid slowly brought himself into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall. He made eye-contact with his mother whom he hadn't seen since he was 2-years-old, his eyes filled with tears and pain. This seemed to make her angrier. She clenched her hand into a fist and punched him straight in the mouth, causing him to cry in pain and fear.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" she roared "THOSE ARE HIS EYES! STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH HIS EYES!"

He felt weak, why couldn't he fight back? It wasn't like he wasn't physically strong enough. He felt as if he was a child again, flinching at the very sight of her face, and now she was hurting him again…he thought he was alone yet he hoped…, no, prayed for someone to come and save him…

**YAHOO! Another chapter :D This one's not doing so bad anymore lol!**

**Well my birthday is over now so I'll have more time to update :) thank you so much for all the feedback guys I appreciate it :') My fics don't usually get this many views lol **

**I felt bad writing this chapter, I hate to think of little kiddy-kins getting hurt :( Will his friends help him in time? Next chapter will be up soon :)**

**Thanks again you amazing people you! *blushes* **


	8. Rescue!

_*Flashback*_

_Despite his horrific injuries, Kid made a relatively fast recovery. After about 3 weeks under observation for any mental as well as physical scars, Stein felt he was well enough to go and live with his father for a while. Before taking him home, Stein decided to leave the child with Spirit and his wife and daughter for a bit while he went ahead to debrief Lord Death on his condition. _

"_Where's Kid?" fretted Lord Death when he saw Stein enter the Death Room alone._

"_Don't worry, Spirit's brining him up soon." Answered Stein "but first we need talk."_

_Lord Death nodded. He led Stein over to a small wooden coffee table which had a pot of freshly made tea and some little white china cups sitting upon it. The pair sat down and Lord Death began to pour the professor a cup of tea. _

"_So what happened to Thana?" asked Stein as the Shinigami handed him a hot cup of tea. "Did you find her?"_

_Lord Death growled silently but angrily under his breath. _

"_Not yet….but she'll be back…she wouldn't leave without her possessions…" he answered sadly._

_Guilt had been gnawing away at his soul ever since he found out what happened. The fact that he was told about what was happening to his child and he did nothing to stop it absolutely killed him inside. He was angry at Thana and wanted her to pay for what she had done but all he could think about was how much he wanted to hold his son. _

"_I'm such a fool Stein…" he sighed sadly "My little boy could have been killed…all because I was in denial…" _

"_No offence sir, but now isn't the time to be beating yourself up about this. You need to focus on helping your child get through this."_

"_I heard he hit his head in the fall. Will that affect him in the future?" asked Lord Death_

"_It shouldn't, there was no damage to his brain." Answered Stein "But hopefully as he gets older he'll forget the whole thing ever happened."_

"_I hope you're right Stein…" _

_Just then, two familiar voices could be heard in the hallway, one belonging to Spirit and one belonging to Death The Kid. _

"_We're gonna see your daddy Kid, you excited?" echoed Spirit's voice _

"_Uh Huh!" chirped Kid._

_The death scythe entered the room with the small boy holding on to his hand. Lord Death's heart melted upon seeing his son. _

"_Hi Daddy!" smiled Kid as he rushed towards his father, leaping into his arms upon contact._

"_Hey there Kiddo!" Lord Death smiled, fighting back tears._

_His attention was directed towards the bruises that hadn't entirely faded that were dotted around his cheeks, a reminder of how hurt he had been..._

"_I missed you like crazy, son." He sighed happily as he placed Kid on the ground "You have fun playing with Maka?" _

_Kid wrinkled his nose._

"_I did…but she talked about the lines so no…" he said with a pouty voice as he pointed to the lines on his hair. _

_The adults all chuckled._

"_Hehe sorry about that" Spirit smiled nervously "Kids always seem to speak their minds at this age." _

_The cheery vibe was soon interrupted. _

"_Owie…" said Kid. "It's hot." _

_The adults all turned to look at Kid who was near the table where the Teapot was. He had tried to pick it up but had accidently splashed himself with a drop of the hot water. He held his right index finger in pain. Lord Death wasted no time, he scooped his son into his arms and looked at his injured finger._

"_Hurts." Kid said sadly as he shook his finger._

_Lord Death gave him a comforting smile and kissed his child's finger._

"_That better?" he asked cheerfully. _

"_Yeah! You fixed it!" laughed Kid as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck in an affectionate embrace. "It happened before and no one fixed it so it hurt lots…" _

_An eerie silence fell upon the room. _

"_Mommy made me touch hot water…hurt lots and my hand turned a funny colour." Kid said seriously._

_Stein could remember that quite a while ago, Thana made Kid wear gloves even while he was inside sometimes and he never knew why…now he understood… _

"_Don't you worry…" smiled Lord Death "I'm here now and Mommy won't hurt you again. I promise Kid…" _

_*Flashback Ends*_

He was absolutely terrified, unable to move as it was like the fear was forcing him to sit and suffer the merciless beating Thana was giving him. Her insults were cutting into him like a thousand blades.

_Mistake! Un-wanted child! Piece of GARBAGE! I hate you!_

"I wish you'd just die!" she roared angrily at him "If that meddling Death Scythe hadn't found you, you would have bled to death right there on the floor! Then I'd be done with you!"

She picked up a medium sized rock that was lying beside her feet and threw it at her son's shoulder, causing him to cry out of fear and pain.

"I'm sorry…" sobbed Kid who was covering his ears, attempting to drown out her hurtful words. "Please leave me alone…please…please…please…"

Begging seemed to anger her further as she gave another all-mighty kick to Kid's stomach. She stopped the relentless torture and noticed a broken piece of pot from one of the plates resting near Kid's leg. An evil grin crept across her face as she picked it up. She grabbed Kid by the hair again and lifted him onto his feet, forcing him to stare straight at her. She took the shard and placed the sharpest end on Kid's left cheek.

"I should kill you right here right now!" she sneered as she ran the blade over Kid's soft cheek, leaving a shallow cut in its wake which caused him to cry even harder "Then I could hide your body somewhere where your father would never find you! Think about how much that would hurt him…It's the perfect revenge banishing me!"

His heart beating so hard against his chest, he could actually hear it. He was sure this was the end for him… until…

"STOP IT!" screamed a familiar voice coming from the front doorway. Kid glanced up and saw Crona standing there with pure rage and angry tears engulfing his eyes. Maka and the others ran to his side, soul holding onto his arm to prevent him from rushing inside. "JUST STOP IT!"

Thana stood there and sniggered at the group of youngsters assembling at her door. She threw Kid aside causing a loud thud when his feeble body hit the floor hard.

"Who the hell are you brats?!" she snapped

"We're from the DWMA!" Black Star declared loudly "And we're here for our friend!"

Thana simply laughed evilly.

"So you're from that school! No doubt that….reaper sent you here. Sending a bunch of whelps to save his son? He truly is a useless father!"

On that note, Crona pulled away from Soul's firm grasp and lunged forward towards her. The demon sword in hand, he swung violently in an attempt to hit her, however she dodged it with ease.

"You don't hurt your own child you evil snake! HE'S INNOCENT! LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" he cried

As Crona began attacking her once more Black Star joined the fight with Tsubaki.

"You guys get Kid out of here!" Maka ordered Liz and Patty "We'll keep her distracted!"

Soul transformed and he and Maka joined the struggle.

Liz didn't need telling twice, her and Patty rushed towards their terrified meister. Upon seeing them, Kid grabbed onto Liz's arms. She could feel him shaking violently.

"Liz! We have to get outta here, she's dangerous!" he cried "They'll get hurt, get them out of here!"

"There, there." She hushed "They'll be fine. You're okay now."

"Sis! We gotta go!" Patty said urgently

Liz and Patty grabbed an arm each and pulled the shinigami to his feet. Though his legs were trembling like jelly, with Liz and Patty's help he found himself leaving the building.

Maka and the others were still holding Thana back. Upon noticing that the twins had gotten Kid out safely, she decided it would be best to retreat.  
"Come on! Let's Go!" she ordered as they all, with the exception of Crona, headed towards the exit.

Crona was relentless, he ignored Maka's orders and kept on fighting until he had knocked his opponent to the floor.

"THERE!" he cried angrily "HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING KNOCKED TO THE FLOOR?! NOT NICE IS IT?! YOU DID THIS TO KID WHEN HE WAS A BABY! HE WAS WEAKER THAN YOU! YOU'RE HIS MOTHER AND YOU HURT HIM INSTEAD OF PROTECTING HIM!"

Thana said nothing and laughed loudly and menacingly.

"Let me guess…" she sniggered "Your mother never loved you either did she boy? You and that pathetic child of mine are one in the same…un-wanted and un-loved!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He hit Thana in the head with the blunt end of his sword has hard as he could, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. He was about to deliver the finishing blow when Maka stopped him.

"Crona, that's enough…" she said "We'll tell Lord Death what happened and he can punish her. He'd show her no mercy…"

With tears streaming down his face, Crona lowered his sword in agreement.

Back outside, Kid was sat on a patch of dead grass sobbing uncontrollably. Patty was sat next to him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders as Liz was stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him. The rest of the group gathered around them.

"Are you okay Kid?" asked Tsubaki worriedly

"Where does it hurt?" asked Patty naively, her arms still wrapped tightly around him.

Crona knelt in front of his injured friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Kid to lift his head to look at him.

"I-I-I've n-never dealt w-with this sort of th-thing before so I'm sorry I-if this doesn't help b-but….y-you'll be okay now. Okay? Y-you have friends who c-can help. Trust m-me….you'll be okay now."

Kid wiped away his tears and smiled weakly.

"Thank you…Thank you everyone…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yaaaay another chapter. There's no excuse as to why it was so late, I just got SEVERE writers block lol. I think this one's drawing to a close soon but I bet I can squeeze a couple more chapters outta this fic lol! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews you guys give me the inspiration to finish this pice of rubbish :) love you guys!**


End file.
